


Soulmates Are Forever

by AngelofElysium



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, Justin Foley/Jessica Davis (mentioned) - Freeform, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 20:51:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18185579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofElysium/pseuds/AngelofElysium
Summary: Soulmate AUClay discovers that Justin is his soulmate when his name appeared in his arm, but he wants to hide it at least till Justin got his mark too, but he just can't stand to see how other people try to touch what's rightfully his.





	Soulmates Are Forever

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't planning on writing another one shot, but this ship just inspired me to write, I hope you like it 😀

“Why did you do that?!” Jessica Davis was furious and amused at the same time, Clay had just confessed to be the perpetrator who threw the water bomb to Justin just some minutes ago and interrupted their near kiss, Clay looked a bit ashamed but Clay never do anything without a reason, not the best reasons sometimes, but he always had a reason, so Jess was waiting for an answer. 

“Okay, I'll tell you but you have to promise not to tell anyone, especially Justin” Clay was in no position to be putting conditions, but he looked serious so Jess nodded “follow me” Clay commanded and walked through the halls of the school.  
When he was sure no one was around he took off his long sleeved t-shirt “what are you doing Clay?” asked Jess covering her eyes  
“Justin is mine” Clay declared, those words took Jess by surprise and she discovered her eyes to face Clay, that's when she saw it, the mark that ran from Clay's right shoulder through his arm, it was big, it spelled two words which seems to be written in Justin's calligraphy, it was his own name Justin Foley. Realisation came to Jess, and now everything had sense, so it was him all the time “It was you on the park’s bench?” 

“yes” answered Clay putting his t-shirt back on 

“on the cinema”

“yes” 

“Monet’s”

“guilty”

“why haven't you tell him then?” Jess asked now, calmer, she was still annoyed with Clay but she understood the reasons behind his actions “you would have saved us a lot of trouble, and here I was thinking Justin had the worst luck ever” so it was Clay the one who had been cock blocking them, he threw Justin a ball on the park when they were about to kiss a week ago, then someone poured and entire cube of popcorn on Justin when they tried to kiss on the cinema, they didn't see whom since it was dark the next day, and yesterday a waitress accidentally spilled a smoothie over Justin favourite t-shirt when they tried to kiss again at Monet’s. 

“I'm sorry okay, I really am, it's just that I'm waiting for Justin to get his mark before telling him, but when I saw you so close to kiss him on the park’s bench that day I got jealous, I freaked out and threw him the first thing I found” Clay really seemed sorry

“which ended up being a dogs play ball, you know Justin got a bump from that one?” 

“I didn't know that” Clay chuckled 

“anyway how did you know we were going to kiss, have you been spying on us” 

“the first time in the park it was merely a coincidence, but I was afraid he would try to kiss you again so I started secretly following him whenever he got out of the house”

“I understand, but what about your parents for they know? You and him are technically brothers now”

“I told them when I got my mark, they said they know it is something we can not choose, so they said we would leave the things as they are for now, and then we together would think about something to solve it”

“I understand” Jess pulled Clay into a hug and said “I promise I won't tell anyone, and I won't get in your way anymore, but tell Justin okay, I'm sure that causing him a concussion is not the best way to show your feelings Clay”

“I know I'll figure something out” Clay responded “thanks for being so comprehensive Jess” Clay gave her a peck on the check and rushed to his class he was going late 

“here you are” Jess jumped a bit by the surprise “I was looking for you we're going late for class” said Justin 

“so is your t-shirt dry again” Jess asked 

“Almost” Justin smiled 

They went to class but before getting in the room Jess stopped Justin to say “We need to talk after classes, so we're going to my house”

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Clay was already at home but Justin wasn't, anyway he didn't worry, Jess promised him not to interfere anymore and he believed her so, he relaxed, probably it would have been better if he had told Jessica since the beginning, anyway the heat was unbearable, so he changed into a pair of khaki shorts sandals and a fresh long sleeved t-shirt, it was hell to use long sleeves with the current temperature but he had to cover his mark, then he pulled out his math notebook get started on his homework when the door of his room opened violently, Justin was there, his eyes were red as if he had been crying recently, 

“it was you isn't it” Justin accused “It's your fault” 

“what are you talking about Justin?” 

“She broke up with me, I'm sure you have something to with it Clay don't deny it, I saw you kissing her in the morning” some tears started to pop up again around Justin's eyes 

“Justin it was a peck on the cheek okay, I do the same thing with Courtney and Sherri and you don't see them breaking up with Tamika or Jeff because of it”

“then why Clay? Why did she broke up with me” Justin looked just so sad, Clay just couldn't resist it anymore and embraced him “was it because I hadn't kiss her yet, it wasn't my fault okay, just something happened each time I've tried” Clay didn't know how but the both of them ended up sitting on his bed with Justin crying on his shoulder 

“Justin it was me” Clay confessed “it was my fault you couldn't kiss her” 

Justin straightened his head to look at Clay in the eyes “What?” 

“It was me the one with the ball in the park, it was me the one with the popcorn cube, and I paid the waitress to drop the smoothie”

“wait, what?” Justin sounded angrier now “what the fuck Jensen! why would you do that? Do still hate me so much that you are trying to ruin my sex life now?” 

“What? No!” Clay started to panic “I don't hate you Justin” 

“Then explain it to me” Justin was furious 

Clay was desperate by now so he did the only thing that came to his mind, he took Justin's face with his two hands and threw himself forward. At first Justin didn't respond it, but slowly he started to move his lips in synchrony with Clay's, but it just wasn't enough he started to give Clay soft bites on the lips to ask for permission to deepen the kiss, Clay opened his mouth to let Justin in, Clay was lost on the sensations the kiss were causing him, it was better than every other kiss he ever experienced, he didn't even know if it was because it was with a boy, or if it was because it was with his soulmate, he definitely preferred to believe it was because it was with Justin and just him. At some they needed to breath again so they broke the kiss. 

“It was fucking incredible” declared Justin 

Clay just chuckled and looked down a bit ashamed and it was then that he noticed something, Justin was wearing shorts, and it let him see something that he was sure Justin didn't have in the morning “Justin your right Calf” 

Justin was still a bit groggy after the kiss but he looked down the way Clay was looking at “What the fuck?!” Justin knew what it meant, and as he was reading the Clay Jensen name inscripted on his Calf he saw Clay's t-shirt falling on the floor beside his foot. Justin looked up just to see a seminude Clay “whaah let me invite you a drink first” but even before he could finish his joke he saw his own name running through Clay's right shoulder and arm. 

“D-did… Did you know it?” Justin wasn't a stutter but shit if he wasn't nervous about the whole situation, it was too irreal 

“Y-Yes”

“Then why didn't you tell me?” many realisations came to Justin at once “Fuck! That's why you've been wearing long sleeves even with this hell of a heat we're having isn't it?” Clay just nodded “and I told your parents I thought you were hurting yourself, oh shit your parents! Do they know it? Will I have to leave? I don't want to live in the streets again”

“Justin calm down, my parents already know, they understand, they were waiting for your mark to appear to discuss a course of action with us, but don't worry, you will never go back to the street, or juvie, I'll make sure of it myself do you hear me?” it was Justin time to just answer with a nod “and about why didn't I tell you it's a bit complicated”

“well we have all the time in the world now, don't we? After all Soulmates are forever” 

“Well I was afraid you would feel forced or something, or that you would freak out or would end up hating me for ruining your opportunity with Jess, so I decided that I would tell you once you already had your mark, but we'll I kinda did ruin your opportunity with Jess at the end anyway, but it's just that I couldn't stand seeing you kissing her, I discovered the mark just two days before your date with Jess, the day of your date I just didn't feel like staying at home so I went to the park to take a stroll and think about what to do about the mark, I didn't know you were there with her but when I saw you trying to kiss her jealousy got the best of me, and did the first thing that came to my mind to stop it so I got the nearest object I found and threw it at you” Justin touched the back of his head in that moment, Clay chuckled but continued narrating “then I started following you and ruined every attempt you made to kiss Jess, I'm sorry I guess, but not really” 

“I think I kind of deserve it though, for trying to forget you” now it was Clay the one confused 

“what do you mean?” asked Clay 

“Well I kinda developed a crush on you but I thought I would never have and opportunity I thought you were hella straight, so I asked Jess to help me forget about you, after all I really liked her, she was my first big love and I thought I would fall hard for her again if I tried, so she decided to help me but I seemed to had a terrible luck at it, I thought it was karma or some shit like that” to say that Clay was surprised was an understanding, but most of all he was sure he wanted to spend the last of his days with Justin by his side no matter what, after all as Justin said soulmates are forever. 

They spent the rest of the day just talking and making out, till Lainie and Matt arrived, the boys showed them their marks and together the four of them proposed Ideas to solve the possible legal issues their situation could cause. At the end they decided to summit a request for a special case, since Clay and Justin situation was highly uncommon but at the end of the day soulmates are bound forever so they had a high possibility of winning the case. 

\-----------------------------------------------------------

The next day both boys drove to school on Clay's car, they were just chatting nonsense till Justin remembered something “did you know I've got a bump because of your ball throwing skills” 

“yes I knew Jess told me yesterday, and for the millionth time I'm sorry okay” answered Clay

“That's not what I meant, I mean it was a very good throw you know, have you considered applying for the baseball team?” Justin proposed

“I haven't considered it, I mean come on Justin you know I'm not a Sports guy”

“What a waste Jensen, but you can't miss my basketball matches, okay?”

“and miss the chance to see sexy sweaty Justin on the court? are you crazy?”

“perv” Justin accused though he had a self satisfied smile on his face 

They parked the vehicle and walked hand in hand towards the school, the heat was as high as the prior days so it gave the boys the chance to proudly show off their soulmate marks, very few people got their marks so young but it wasn't the real reason the boys were so proud of their marks, they were proud to have each other as a soulmates, they were proud to show that Justin Foley and Clay Jensen belong together, plus it wasn't like there was competence, rankings or something but if there were they're sure they would be one of the hottest couples in town. 

“You're aware you ruined my favourite t-shirt, right?” Justin said to Clay when they were walking inside the school 

“with the smoothie? Well I hated that one” 

“I knew it” 

“how'd you knew?” 

“because you usually stole my clothes but you never wore that one Clay”

“It was horrible, I made you a favor, remind me to give that waitress and extra tip next time we go to Monet’s”

“Tonight you'll pay for that you know” Justin whispered in Clay's ear, Clay got a chill down his spine but said nothing. 

Fin


End file.
